Don't Stand So Close
by punurple
Summary: A forbidden relationship withstands the tests of society.


Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor the song "Don't Stand So Close to Me" by Sting and the Police belong to me. I just used them to write this story.

A/N: A rabid plot bunny attacked me in a 7 ½ hour car trip. This song was on the radio and, Sting freak that I am, I just had to write a story for it. It's my first song-fic! I swore I would never write one, but I guess when you gotta you gotta.

* * * *

****

Don't Stand So Close

* * * *

__

Young teacher, the subject

Of schoolgirl fantasy

She wants him so badly

Knows what she wants to be

Inside her there's longing

This girl's an open page

Book marking - she's so close now

This girl is half his age

Everyday she watched him; it was a daily ritual. In the mornings during breakfast, she would slip glances at him over the rim of her cup of pumpkin juice or the edge of her book. At lunch he would always look back. Transfiguration class was like a game. Who could go the longest without glancing at the other?

They knew it was wrong, and they never acted on their feelings. A relationship between Minerva McGonagall, Head Girl, and Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Head, would be a scandal. One would disappoint their family, while the other would lose their job.

__

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Her Animagus training was through, so they could no longer use that as an excuse to see one another. However, Armando Dippet's idea to have her student teach some of the lower level Transfiguration classes worked perfectly. She would stand at the head of the room, explaining the lesson, and he would sit at his desk, pretending to grade papers while he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Whenever she would walk about the room to work with the students one-on-one he would always be there just behind her, making his presence known. He didn't need to though. Whenever she entered a room she could tell he was there, even if she couldn't see hem.

__

Her friends are so jealous

You know how bad girls get.

Sometimes it's not so easy

To be the teacher's pet.

Temptation, frustration,

So bad it makes him cry.

Wet bus stop, she's waiting

His car is warm and dry.

Being a younger, attractive teacher, many girls had crushes on the professor. They were jealous of the close relationship the two shared. They were always taunting her in the hallways, in the common room, passing notes between them in class and then looking at her and laughing. They wanted a reaction out of her, something that would give them the ammunition they needed not only to make her life miserable, but also to go to the Headmaster with.

She walked through the rain alone. After a Hogsmeade trip gone bad, the last thing she wanted was company. She was tired of the girls, of the names, and of the secrecy. Wanting to go home, she was about to stick out her wand when a carriage stopped beside her. He opened the door, held out his hand, and helped her step up. Inside with him it was dry, and his arms and words were warm.

__

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

They stood in the corner of the Great Hall, so closely it was hard not to notice, as everyone else danced. He whispered in her ear and she giggled and smiled. Returning the gesture, he once again held out his hand, asking her to dance.

Slowly, they turned in one place. He drew her closer and she rested her head upon his shoulder. They were together finally, and that's all that counted. No one else did.

__

Loose talk in the classroom

To hurt they try and try

Strong words in the staff room

The accusations fly.

It's no use, he sees her,

He starts to shake and cough,

Just like the old man in

That book by Nabakov.

Everyone had noticed; how could they not when it was so obvious they were together? Students mocked her, even those of her own House wouldn't speak to her. No longer was she the popular Head Girl, but the girl everyone hated.

The staff was in an uproar. The relationship was taboo, forbidden. It had to end immediately. His job was at stake and his reputation was ruined. There was nothing he could do but end it.

He dreaded his task. Walking to her class, he hung his head, refusing to look at the disappointed and disgusted faces of his students. Accidentally, he bumped into someone. He reached out to steady them, discovering it was her. Quietly, he told her to follow him to his office. She did, asking what for, but receiving no answer.

__

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

He tried to explain it to her. How he was too old, she too young. How society, her parents would never accept them. How they could never see each other again.

Tears streamed down her face. She loved him, she knew she did. It wasn't a school girl infatuation, and there was no way she could let go of him.

He couldn't end it; pulling her into his arms he promised to never let go. Some how they would make it work. They just had to convince everyone that they were no longer together.

Wiping her eyes, she looked up at him and asked how they would ever be able to do that.

Smiling gently, he kissed her forehead.

"Don't stand so close to me."

__

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me.

* * * *

*blink* Ah! Did I write that?! I did! Just review, please, before I cause permanent brain damage to myself. *headdesk*


End file.
